


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by Minizayas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Law is Confused, Luffy Is Pure Boi, M/M, Modern AU, accidental dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/pseuds/Minizayas
Summary: In which Luffy accidentally dirty talks to Law, and Law has no idea how to handle it.





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @RetroCorgi for beta-ing 💜
> 
> So I posted this earlier without realizing that it didn't paragraph properly... oops. Fixed it! Hope it reads better now.

Luffy was walking home from work, pouting. He really hated working. Who would, anyways, he wondered? Jobs are boring. He just wanted to venture off…

Sighing into his pout, he decided pouting is also definitely not the most fun thing he could be doing now. He let his mind wander, which lead to him thinking about Law. It always does.

Who could blame him, though? Of course he's going to think about Law. He loves him, so he thinks about him. It's simple.

And he can't stop smiling, really, because he stumbled onto Nami and Sanji having a private conversation, which gave him ideas. Nami seemed to enjoy it, so why wouldn't Law? 

So for the rest of the walk home, Luffy is smiling, thinking about the conversations he's going to have with Law. He just loves Law so much! All he wants is to make him smile.

•~•~•

Law was relaxing on the couch, watching tv, when Luffy got home. He wasn't surprised when he heard a scream of his name and his boyfriend flinging himself onto him. It was fairly normal, whether they had been away from each other for five hours or five minutes. He's learned not to mind it.

He also doesn't mind when Luffy cuddled into him. But this time, things felt different. He wasn't sure what it was. This was normal, so why did it feel different? He decided to ignore the feeling and just wrap his arms around Luffy.

“Hey Torao~ wasn't I such a good boy today? I worked _all day_. It was so boring! But I was good for you.~” 

"What are you going on about?" Law furrowed his brows. Luffy was weird, he knew that, and accepted that. But him just randomly acting like this was a new kind of weird.

And Luffy was just getting weirder. 

"Will you reward me, Torao?~ Please?" Luffy nuzzled Law's neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. 

"L-Luffy-ya what are you-?" 

"Pleeeaassee I've been so good.~ I want meat!~" Luffy said, his voice dropping flirtatiously. 

Law couldn't help but blush at that. When did Luffy become so flirty? Law wasn't sure if Luffy even _understood_ sex. He was overly confused. And his pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Wh-what the fuck, Luffy-ya? Where did you learn that talk?" 

"Huh?” Luffy cocked his head. Was Law not liking it? “I heard Sanji talking like that to Nami... I thought that was what couples do..." 

"L-Luffy-ya..." Law shook his head, attempting to gain composure. Slipping out from under Luffy, he sat upright on the couch. "I'm going to take a shower" 

Luffy’s eyes lit up in excitement at that. Showers with Toaro are nice, he thought. "Ooo!! Can I jo-" 

"NO!!-” Law coughed out, blushing. “I mean- not this time..." 

"Oh... okay... you still owe me the meat though..." Luffy pouted. 

Law sighed. "I'll get it for you later." He shook his head and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Little did he know, he was going to have to explain a little more when Luffy decided to barge in on him anyways.

The cold shower wasn't working.

Luffy was overly enthusiastic to help out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the first fic I've done alone that I'm posting, so I hope it's not too bad lol. Hope you enjoyed!!! Even though it's short... but i don't really have anything to add. Maybe I'll revisit it later. Also yes, the title is based off of Panic! At The Disco's Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time. I couldn't think of anything better, And I love Brendon Urie, so. XD Also, I plan on posting some Shizaya soon, I hope, so look out for that if you're interested!! Which I promise will be longer. Close to 5k words and I'm still not finished. YAY!


End file.
